


Serenity

by SpaceCadetGlow



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4677191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceCadetGlow/pseuds/SpaceCadetGlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mini-fic.  There is plenty about HJ that Nelson does not notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serenity

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Watchmen kinkmeme, which exists in its current iteration here: http://watchmen-km.dreamwidth.org/287.html. If you enjoy this fic, please leave a comment; feedback makes my day!

Despite his long list of unusual idiosyncrasies, the least of which is putting on a mask and fighting crime by night, Nelson is still an earnest man, barely on the savvier side of naive. There are plenty of things which he does not notice, even about the man he holds closest to his heart.

Of course, he cannot help but notice the way HJ treats Sally whenever there are flashbulbs and scribbling pencils, how he opens doors and pulls out chairs like a regular gentleman. If not for the irrational twinges of jealousy, he might also notice how HJ never relaxes when Sally is on his arm; how he moves stiffly and carefully, as though he is afraid she will break if he turns too quickly.

When they enter a suspect's apartment to make an arrest, Nelson is too focused on taking the lowlife in to pay much attention to his wife, too thin, with a yellowing ring around her left eye. Nelson certainly does not see the way HJ's dark eyes narrow as he looks from her to her husband and back again, and then drags him off with enough force to snap his wrist.

Even in the bedroom, he misses things. He can hardly be blamed, more often than not bent over HJ's desk or pushed face-down into the mattress, and because of this he cannot see that HJ's face is rarely making that lip-curled sneer that drives him wild. While Nelson whimpers and screams and begs, Rolf delivers each blow with an expression that could be mistaken for serenity. And when Nelson curls up in his arms afterward, HJ lets him place soft, sated kisses on his lips without a word of protest.


End file.
